Fear and the Truth
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: It has been a long time since I felt fear. But right now, I feared for the kid, the mage, and the princess. I saw the dark figure, dragging a limp form behind him. "Kid!" I yelled. Those emotionless eyes stared back, my worst fear coming true. Warnings: Spoilers, gore.


_**A/N: Hello loyal fans! This is going to be a one-shot, from Kurogane's point of view during the Clone Syaoran's betrayal in Tokyo. Some of it might seem to be OOC, but it isn't. The storyline is the same as it was in the manga/anime. I do not own Tsubasa, Clamp does. One day, I will buy them to remake the Tsubasa anime. Hope you enjoy it!**_

I stood up, my senses tingling. The man beside me also stood up.

"The barrier protecting the building has vanished. Something may have happened in the underground water tank," he informed, panic coming to his eyes. I opened the door, the princess in my arms and sword in my free hand. The man raised a hand to stop me.

"You cannot enter the tank with a weapon without permission," he reprimanded.

"Tch!" I sucked my teeth and stuck Souhi in the doorway. I ran down to the tank, with the dreamseer behind me. A flash of light surrounded the princess's body, and she disappeared from my arms.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"She probably moved to where her soul is, under the water," the dreamseer guessed. The people who took us in when we landed in this acid filled place where standing at the entrance. A cyclone of water was swirling, preventing me from seeing the princess. The manjuu bun looked at me from the young kid's arms.

"Kurogane! Syaoran and Fai aren't coming out of the water!" it said in fright.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. The mage and the kid could possibly be dead by now. I prepared to jump in, determined to risk my life to rescue all of them if I had to. The cyclone fell apart. I shielded my face. That's when I saw the sight.

It has been a long time since I felt fear. But right now, I feared for the kid, the mage, and the princess. I saw the dark figure, dragging a limp form behind him.

"Kid!" I yelled. Those emotionless eyes stared back, my worst fear coming true. The kid's right eye was now blue, a very familiar blue.

"Your eye! What did you do?" I asked, having a bad feeling I already knew the answer. The kid held up the mage's limp form, the place where his left eye should be bloody and empty. The kid proceeded to try and gouge out the mage's other eye.

"Stop it now!" I grabbed his arm.

"Did you eat his eye?" I asked angrily. The kid looked at me with that same emotionless gaze. He kicked me hard in the ribs. I fell to one knee, clutching my side.

"I'm taking his right eye too," he said bluntly.

"Give him to me," I hissed. The kid looked at the mage as if he were a tasty treat.

"The source of his magic is his blue eyes. Once I've taken them, there'll be no use for him," he continued in that cold tone.

"Give him to me!" I hissed again. The kid leaned over and tried to take out his remaining eye with his teeth. I lost my control.

"STOP IT NOW!" I swung him by the arm and threw him at the wall. He hit it with a sickening crack. I could see from that distance that his am was broken. What happened to the kid of days past, the one who smiled and had feelings? The kid got up, his right arm swaying limply by his side.

"You're not the kid, are you? Your presence feels different, yet you're not someone else." As I spoke, I realized that he was a mere copy. The real kid was somewhere else.

"Hane wo torimodosu, kanarazu," he said in the cold voice. The kid raised his good arm, and a bolt of power shot out from his arm. I held the mage behind me, shielding him from the worst of the attack. I felt blood splatter across my back. I looked at the kid with one eye closed.

"Did you take his magic too?" I asked, also knowing the answer.

"In order to regain the feathers, I will take whatever I'll need. I'll eliminate anything else in my path," he said. I looked down at the mage, his breaths growing shallow.

"He changed for your and the princess's sake, so you two could laugh a little!" I shouted. The kid simply stood there, not answering.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, KID!?" I shouted. I saw the magic circle, another figure appearing. Only when he landed did I see it was the other kid, the real one.

The princess never recovered from that trauma; hell, neither did the mage. I made a new promise that day; that I would prevent, to the best of my ability, the people I traveled with from getting harmed even more. I held them with importance in my life. Even if the kid is gone, the other kid is now with us. Hopefully, our makeshift family can reunite once more. When this is said and done, I was so going to beat the tar out of the kid for doing that disappearing act on us.

_**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Was it good, or bad? *Sees angry Fai fangirls holding torches and pitchfork* Um, guys? I think you might have taken this a bit far.**_

_**Kurotan: Well, you did make it look as though their favorite character died.**_

_**A/N: I don't recall you coming into this.**_

_**Kuro-meatloaf: The story was in my point of view! *looks at name* MEATLOAF!?**_

_**A/N: *innocently*Dude, I'm hungry.**_

_**Fai: Um, Tsubasa-san, I think you should stop it…**_

_**A/N: But Kurorin is so easy to make angry~!**_

_**Kuropippi: Stop manipulating my name!**_

_**A/N: What about Big Puppy?**_

_**Kuropyon: HELL NO!**_

_**A/N: No need to shout Kurger Burger~!**_

_**Kuro-chan: You $%#*!**_

_**A/N: Now Kuropuu, watch your language.**_

_**Mr. Black: Isn't this a T rated fanfic?**_

_**A/N: What's your point?**_

_**Kuropii: What little kid is going to read this?**_

_**Fai: Tsubasa-san, he does have a point…**_

_**A/N: He does not! I said so, so that's it! *Sticks out tongue***_

_**Syaoran: I can't believe he's almost done with high school.**_

_**Sakura: And he calls me a kid.**_

_**Kuro-noodle: See, even they say so. *looks at name again* NOODLE!?**_

_**A/N: Dude, I told you I'm hungry.**_

_**Kuro-angry: That's it! Now, you will die!**_

_**A/N: *sidesteps attack***_

_**Kuro-clumsy: What the f-**_

_**A/N: *Locks Kurochi in sword-proof closet and throws away the key.**_

_**Everyone: O.O**_

_**A/N: *ignoring colorful swears directed at him from a certain ninja* I should've done that ages ago.**_

_**Everyone: *silently agreeing***_

_**Hope to hear from you~! Please review! I need to hear your criticism! If you're going to leave a flame, message me. Don't leave it as a review.**_

_**Ja'ne **_


End file.
